


The Drugs Are Our Life's Blood

by EvilsDarlingDaughter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilsDarlingDaughter/pseuds/EvilsDarlingDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keaira Artemisina Sinnett had always wanted to know more about her father. She knew she had one of course, after all a baby could not be conceived without some male assistance. But she never knew her father. So here she was in Starling City looking for the only man who might know something. Will she find her father? And if she does how will he react to finding out he has a daughter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Girl in Town

Keaira looked around the city streets as she stepped off the bus. She’d just come to Starling City from Gotham and was already surprised at how different yet similar it was. Sure, it was cleaner but here in the Glades it looked almost the same as the small area of Gotham she used to call home. She pulled the strap of her backpack higher on her shoulder before setting out toward the place her mother used to live. Growing up in Gotham had made her able to handle the trouble her curiosity often put her in. Plus she had learned a few skills from a few of the villains she had come across while living there. She was even friends with a few of them, such as Selina Kyle. She had lived next to Selina and used to earn money cat sitting for her often, at least for the first couple of years. When she turned 16 Selina began inviting Keaira to G.N.O., (Girl's Night Out) which she had with Harley and Ivy, after Keaira had had a few run ins with Joker and Harley and one or two with Ivy as well. Harley had been delighted by the new addition to their little group and Ivy quickly took a liking to the young teen as well. 

After a while Keaira came across an old motel near the building her mother’s old apartment had been in. Her mother's old home had been condemned after the quake that happened a few months ago here in the Glades. The motel looked pretty broken down but somehow there were still people staying here. Keaira knew from being around similar looking areas in Gotham that it was a crack motel. People came here to get high or to sell drugs or both. She took a deep breath as she walked into the office of the old motel. Keaira looked at the woman behind the counter. She was skinny in a sickly way and her long black hair seemed matted in some areas. She was probably around 45 or so but her ill health and obvious drug addiction made her look at least 12 years older. Keaira herself was only 19 but she’d been around enough to know what to do in this sort of situation. “I need a room. I’ll be paying on a day to day basis.” Keaira said to the woman before she had a chance to question why such a healthy looking kid was there.

“Alright. That’ll be $62.50. I’m guessin’ you want cable.” The woman said her voice laced with a thick southern accent and the gruffness that came from smoking too much. She pulled out a cigarette and lit it up as she waited for Keaira to hand over the money.

Keaira nodded. “Yeah. You got internet here? I’d like that too.” She said. The woman nodded and told her it was included with the cable. Keaira smiled and handed her the money. Once that was done she took the key and headed out to her room. She walked along until she found room B16. She quickly unlocked the door and stepped inside. The room smelled like stale weed but Keaira had a feeling that wasn't the only thing to have been smoked in here. The room actually looked pretty clean for a crack motel. Keaira was pleased to see it had a kitchenette as well. She moved over to the counter and took out her laptop to set it up. After she was all settled she turned on the TV to see if there was any news on about the man she was looking for.

She’d come to this city to find a man calling himself The Count. He was the inventor of a new drug plaguing Starling City called Vertigo. The same drug that in its early stages she had been conceived under. She’d grown up without a father and her mother wouldn't tell her much about him. All her mother would tell her was that when she was a teenager she had been very wild and had had a night out where she met a man at a party that had a new drug he wanted to try out. He’d been only a few years older than her mother at the time. She was conceived that night and her mother never saw the man again. When her mother found out she was pregnant she moved out of the Glades and into an apartment building in Gotham. Keaira could never quite figure out why her mother would move to from a place that was only a little bit shady and dangerous to Gotham of all places. But there had to have been a reason even if she had never been told what it was. Nevertheless, she had to find her father and this man, this Count Vertigo was the only lead she had to finding him. 

The news mentioned someone called the Arrow but unfortunately there was nothing about the Count. Keaira sighed and got on her computer to see what the latest update on the Count and his drug was. She already knew he was located somewhere in the Glades. She just had to find out where or at the very least find someone who could get her in touch with him. If all else failed she could probably ask the lady who'd been at the check in desk if she knew where to get Vertigo.


	2. Caught again. Oops..

~Chapter 2~  
It had been three days, three agonizingly quiet, unproductive days and Keaira was starting to think that perhaps the Count had been locked up again. Surely that wasn't the case though. After all she would have found something on his arrest. She sighed and leaned against the railing of the tiny porch area attached to her room. She looked toward the alley a little ways away. Her room was the only one that faced the alley. It was shady and a bit dangerous which is probably why not many people used this room. Keaira thought she heard a large car pull into the end of the alley at that moment. Sure enough when she looked over toward the end of the alley there were two men climbing out of a black SUV which had only it's parking lights on. They walked up to a woman and when Keaira looked closer she noticed it was the front desk clerk. One of the two men was carrying a briefcase which he opened and removed a medium sized bag from it filled with green and purple capsules. 

Keaira's eyes widened and she smiled excitedly "I knew it!" She hissed with joy. She knew the clerk had to know where to get Vertigo. She ducked quickly when she saw them look her way. She had just managed to hide behind the wall in time, or at least she thought she had. 

The clerk and the two men crept over to the porch railing of Keaira’s room. When Keaira went to peek over the wall one of the men grabbed her tight by the back of her shirt. Keaira was pulled to her feet by a surprising amount of strength on the man’s part. “Heh, hi.” Keaira said nervously although it came out more like a question than a statement.

The other man, who was slightly pudgier in the face now that Keaira was closer to him, turned and looked inside the room Keaira was staying in. He noticed all the post it notes on her walls along with news articles about the Count and turned to his partner. “Hey check it out.” he said gesturing with a nod of his head toward the room.

The man holding Keaira frowned when he saw all the notes and things on the walls of her room. “She’s trouble. We need to take her with us.” He said. The other man looked at his partner then at the clerk from the front desk. “We will be back to clear out her things.” He said.

The clerk nodded. “Yes.” she said. She would clearly do anything to keep getting the drugs from these men. Even if it was something like handing over a young woman to two strange and potentially dangerous drug dealers.

One of the men grabbed a cloth from his pocket and ripped into strips. He tied Keaira’s hands with one strip. Once her hands were tied he took another strip and blindfolded her with it.

Keaira felt her survival instincts spike and she began to try and struggle out of the first thug’s grip. Suddenly she was lifted off her feet causing her to yelp in surprise. She felt herself being thrown over one of the thug’s broad shoulders and being carried somewhere. The next thing she knew she was being thrown in the trunk of what Keaira guessed was a large SUV. Oh this was going to be an interesting one to get out of.


	3. Daddy Dearest

The Count was in his office of the old prison with his feet on his desk when he heard his two 'delivery' boys pull up outside. He leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling for a moment just thinking about how well things were going now that the Arrow thought he was dead. He was surprised to hear a knock at his door a few minutes later. He looked at the door as it swung open and his two highly ranked thugs came in. One of them was carrying a girl over his shoulder.

Keaira was put down on the floor in a kneeling position. She was still blindfolded and tied at the wrists. “Ok guys thanks for the ride but can you take the blindfold off and let me go?” she asked turning her head toward where the footsteps had stopped next to her. 

The Count raised an eyebrow and looked at the girl on his office floor then at his men. “Well now, what is this?” He asked looking expectantly at the two men. He was very curious to see why they brought a random girl to his office. They didn’t usually bring people back here for testing so that couldn’t be it. And those who worked for him he usually brought personally or at the very least he had met them first.

The first thug took a deep breath and let it out slow. “Sorry boss. This girl has been stalking you it looks like.” He said. He’d been the one holding Keaira a moment earlier. His partner spoke up at that moment. “Yeah her motel room was covered in news reports about you and Vertigo.” He said.

The Count looked at them for a moment before swinging his legs off his desk and stalking quickly over to the girl. When he got to her he crouched down in front of her and ripped the blindfold off her.

Keaira gazed at him her eyes wide from surprise. _Whoa so this is the Count. He’s really hot for a guy twice my age._ She thought in awe. Her green eyes stared up into his icy blue-green ones. _No, not icy, more like cool._ She thought to herself.

The Count looked into the electric emerald eyes of the young woman on his floor. “What would a young girl like you be doing stalking me?” He asked intrigued by this new development. She reminded him of someone he’d met once but he didn’t remember who. He was a little surprised that she didn’t seem the least bit scared of her current situation.

“I’m looking for someone.” Keaira said her voice steady. When the Count raised his eyebrows at her she continued on. “My father had something to do with a drug called Vertigo. I’m hoping to find him.” She adjusted her position a little to relieve a little of the stress on her legs and shoulders.

The Count let out a soft hum of interest. “And what? You think I can help?” he asked his voice sounding amused.

“Uh yes?” Keaira said unsure if that was the right answer. Her heart was beating faster now from the adrenaline of the situation she’d gotten herself into.

The Count moved his hand as if telling her to go on and explain how she thought he could help her.

Keaira read his body language and instantly knew what he wanted from her. “I was hoping you might be able to give me a lead on finding him. Although I really don’t have much to go on. The only thing I know about him is his name was Warner.” She said her voice calm.

One of the Count’s eyebrows arched even more at her last sentence. “Warner? Are you sure?” He asked her leaning a little closer. His face was mere centimeters from hers now.

Keaira’s pupils dilated ever so slightly. “Yes.” she said her voice only a little breathier than before. One could almost not tell her voice had changed at all.

The Count stared at her for a moment before standing quickly and moving back over to his desk chair. He sat down and put his arms on his desk. He stared for a moment at the girl again before looking down at his hands to think. “Hmm this is quite interesting.” He said then after a moment he started to chuckle.

Keaira took a moment to look around the room before she looked back at the Count. “Does that mean you know who he is?” She asked sounding hopeful.

The Count nodded. “I would hope I know him! He’s me.” He said looking at her. He suddenly started to laugh softly to himself. He couldn’t believe this. This girl couldn’t be his daughter. It was highly impossible. Plus this girl was 18 or 19 at least, he would have been 16. His laughter faded quickly as he realized this. He looked on the girl with new eyes. His eyes narrowed and he stood up again. He came over to the girl who now that he thought about it could very well be his own flesh and blood. He crouched in front of her and leaned in close, looking her over this time looking for any similarities. 

Keaira’s eyes went wide again and her eyebrows shot up as she stared at him. “You, Count Vertigo.. are my father?” She asked her voice louder and a little higher from the shock. She looked up into the greenish grey eyes that were examining her, analyzing her face and her body. Now that she looked at him she realized she looked a lot like him. 

The Count looked at her taking in their similar eyes. They both had green in their eyes although hers we a much more vibrant shade of green than his. Plus his eyes were a bit more greenish grey with a hint of blue. Her hair was closer in shade to his though, although hers was darker and had a bit more auburn to it than his light brown color. She did look a lot like him. “Heh, I guess I should have been more careful.” He said with a chuckle.

Keaira took a shaky breath, trying to calm how fast her heart was beating. Suddenly her face broke into a huge grin and she started to laugh. She never would have thought that the man she’d been looking for to find a lead on her father was the same man she’d spent her whole life wanting to meet. She couldn’t believe it. No wonder she had such a knack for trouble. She got it from her father. 

The Count leaned back from her and still in his crouched position grinned and started to laugh as well. This was something he never expected. He was very interested in this girl and her past. Maybe he could even find some use for her around here.

The two ‘delivery boys’ that worked for the Count looked at each other letting a glimmer of unease go across their faces. This was going to be a very big event that would soon shake Starling City down to it’s very core.


	4. First Night Out in a New City

Keaira had been living with her father in the prison for close to two months now. The first couple of weeks had been hard for her since she wasn’t allowed to go anywhere. Although the first four days were harder since she had been kept locked in one of the remaining cells when the Count didn’t feel like watching her. He asked her about her past and her mother. He’d been curious about how she ended up still being alive after all the trouble she’d gotten herself in when she resided in Gotham.

The Count was currently watching his daughter from a platform that looked out over one of the work areas. He couldn’t help admiring how pretty she was. He knew it was wrong to be looking at her this way but something about her drew him in. He smiled a little to himself and wondered what Arrow would think of her when he started letting her out on the streets. Warner knew from the moment he’d met his daughter that she was a wild child. She could cause so much trouble for Arrow and his team and this was something he was counting on.

Keaira smiled as she mixed up the liquid Vertigo with the other workers. She felt as though she didn’t have a care in the world. She had never been happier in her life. She finally knew where she came from and why she was so prone to trouble. She also knew where she got her good looks from now. Her mother had been pale skinned with black hair and blue eyes. The only thing Keaira had in common with her mother in the way of looks was her figure. She turned and looked up at her father and smiled, seeming to glow under his gaze.

The Count chuckled to himself and watched her turn back to her work for a moment before walking away. He was late for his little rendezvous with Oliver Queen, which he was thoroughly going to enjoy. Of course by now Warner knew Oliver was the Arrow. However Olver still had no clue he was alive. The young billionaire was still under the impression that he was dead from the last little meeting they had together. Warner clenched his teeth in mild anger. He was planning to sneak into Oliver’s little club and spike a few different kinds of alcohol with his new strain of Vertigo. Warner stopped in his tracks and thought for a moment. He wondered if it would be a good idea to bring Keaira with him tonight. It would be good to have someone with him so the Vertigo got distributed faster. Plus the girl would get her first taste of Starling City. And should he need someone to be a distraction Keaira could certainly be of great use there. He turned around quickly and stalked over to the railing again. “Alright I think you’ve learned how that really works. But now I think we deserve to have a night out, wouldn’t you say?” He called down.

Keaira’s head jerked upward to look at him, surprise and excitement in her wide eyes. “Yeah!” she said excitedly. She rushed up the stairs to where her father was standing. She carefully pulled off the green plastic poncho she was wearing. She looked at her father and smiled. “So where are we going?” she asked pulling off the goggles next.

Warner cursed himself for getting distracted by his daughter’s lovely figure. He was starting to remember the woman he had slept with those many years ago now. However this girl in front of him was much more attractive than her mother had been. Maybe he was being narcissistic because in truth Keaira did look like a younger female version of himself. He pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment and took a deep breath before turning his attention to his daughter’s face. Thank god, it didn’t look like she had noticed him looking at her body. “Well I am taking you out to a rather wonderful club here in town. It’s run by our city’s own Oliver Queen.” He said with a slight smirk.

Keaira seemed to light up at his words. “Awesome! Do I have time to go change because this really isn’t clubbing worthy.” She said gesturing to the old brown tank top and jogging shorts she was currently wearing. She really wanted to look great for a night on the town with her father. Plus if she brought her fake ID maybe she could get some booze too. She smiled to herself, because honestly she’d never used her ID for alcohol before. Anytime she drank she usually either stole it or someone else provided it for her. 

Warner took the chance to look her over once more, this time taking a little slower. “Yes You can change but hurry I want to be there before 11.” He said with a small grin. He chuckled as his daughter jumped up with excitement and took off down the hallway toward the room he’d set up for her to use as her own while she was here. Granted it wasn’t much of a room. It was really just an area of his office that he hadn’t been using. His office was a rather large room on the top floor of the prison. He was pretty sure it had once been the gym for the low lifes that had once been here. However he didn’t really know since it hadn’t had much in it besides storage equipment when he’d taken over the building. He had decided to move the old warden’s desk up there, a small dresser and a bed for himself but other than that there wasn’t much else up there. Although He had decided to get a dresser for Keaira and a bed for her. He’d also found her a small table to keep by her bed. He moved over toward his room remembering he’d forgotten to grab his new coat before he’d left the room.

Keaira didn’t notice her father walk in at first she was too busy digging through her dresser drawers to find just the right thing to wear. However when she did notice him she blushed a little and wrapped a blanket around herself. She didn’t seem too embarrassed however.

Warner kept his eyes forward however he did catch a glimpse of her in her bra and panties when he walked in. God he wanted to look but he kept having to remind himself that it was inappropriate to do so. After all she was his daughter. He didn’t think he’d ever get used to that. After she seemed to get distracted again Warner took a chance and glanced at her in the mirror on his wall. He wasn’t disappointed he could see her body’s outline through the thin blanket and on top of that he could even see the black lace patterns on her deep purple bra. He licked his lips a little and after a few more seconds he tore his eyes away.

Keaira was humming to herself now as she went through her dresser. After a minute or two she stood upright and let out a soft noise of triumph. She’d found the dress she had been looking for. She glanced at him for a moment before deciding that since he wasn’t looking he couldn’t see anything and slowly let the sheet drop to the floor. Her back was facing him so he wouldn’t see much even if he could see her. She first pulled on the pair of fishnets she’d found to wear before pulling on the dress.

Warner closed his eyes and began to breathe slowly in and out. He was trying very hard not to look. He cursed his desires. He’d never realized until this moment how hard it was to be around an attractive woman when he’d gone so long without sex. In the past he’d used to go to a whore for a night of fun, trading them Vertigo for a round or two. They hadn’t minded much. Occasionally he’d even had a few girls willing to do pretty much anything for a hit. And he’d even had a few good looking men come calling too. But he hadn’t gotten anything in about 9 months or so, especially since everyone thought he was dead. He chanced another glance in the mirror and bit back a growl at the sight he was met with. There was Keaira with her leg up on the table near her, half bent over tying up some very nice high heels. It gave him a very nice view of her behind.

Keaira carefully laced up her shoes, all of her focus on what she was doing. Once the right one was tied to her liking she switched so her other foot was up on the table. She continued to hum happily to herself as she worked. After she was done she moved over to her mirror and began applying some make up. She picked a beautiful green that was just a little darker than her eyes and a vibrant purple that matched her dress wonderfully for her eye shadow colors and a deep purple lipstick to put on. After a moment she turned around and headed toward the door. She wasn’t that surprised that her father was not in the room anymore. After all he’d probably just come in to get his coat. Although she couldn’t help thinking about the thrill she got from him walking into the room. The thrill of him possibly seeing her in her underwear gave her chills. It shouldn’t and she knew that but she couldn’t help the way she felt, and she’d stopped trying to change herself by this time her her life.

The Count was out in the hallway talking with his two highest ranking thugs. “Yes, yes, as long as you keep to the normal protocol. The Arrow shouldn’t be a problem tonight either.” He noticed his two men get slightly distracted and sighed. He turned around and immediately realized why they had lost their ability to listen. There stood his daughter in the sexiest thing he’d ever seen. Her dress was sexy but closer to classy than something a normal girl would wear to a club. It was short but not short enough to be slutty and the lace on it made Warner want to run his fingers over the patterns for hours. But the most distracting thing about her outfit was the tantalizing amount of cleavage she was showing.

Keaira smiled. “So is this alright to wear to a Starling City club?” She asked giving a little spin to show how the dress looked on her. It was perfect for her. It fit her curves firmly but not too tight. Her dress was a brilliant purple with an outer layer of lace over the initial dress. The dress had a corset style to it as well. The green, purple and black make up matched perfectly. She looked like she’d make the perfect model to advertize Vertigo.

Warner’s eyes moved over her quickly for a few seconds. After a moment though his eyes gravitated back toward her chest. Resting on Keaira’s bosom was a brilliant looking locket with a large emerald laid in the crest of it. “Let’s go.” he said his voice sounding slightly off compared to the way it usually did. With that he walked off toward the door.

Keaira smiled and bounded off after her father, her heels clicking elegantly as she skipped along. She climbed into the car and smiled as her father sped off. She watched the scenery out the window as they drove through the dark alleys until they wove into the city. It wasn’t long before they pulled up in an old abandoned warehouse parking lot a few blocks away from where Verdant was located. Keaira glanced at her father and smiled before opening the door and gracefully climbing out of the car.

The Count met her outside the car a few minutes later. In one of his hands he had a small bag of pills. They looked pretty normal compared to his usual Vertigo pills. They were a light green that was almost white in color but in the light it also had a slight purple glint to it. He smiled and handed it to Keaira. “Here take this and put it in your purse. They won’t check a pretty young lady that looks classy the way you do.” He said.

Keaira blushed lightly at the compliment and smiled. She took the small bag of pills and put it in her green and black purse. When she turned back to her father she was a little surprised to see him holding out a syringe. She looked at it in awe for a moment. He took her hand and laid the syringe in her palm. “Is this..?” she asked her voice soft.

Warner smiled and nodded. “This is for your protection. And yes, it’s just like mine.” He said his smile turning into a grin. He watched his daughter’s face light up with excitement and happiness. He was a little surprised when she hugged him but more so when she kissed his cheek.

“Thanks dad.” Keaira said softly after she let go of him. She had been careful not to poke him or herself with the syringe when she hugged him. She put the capped syringe in her purse as well. This was the first time she’d ever called him dad.

Warner laughed a little and looked at his daughter with an odd sort of fondness. After a few seconds he took her hand and lead her off toward Verdant. He grinned as he heard his daughter’s heels click along behind him. She didn’t even sound out of breath when they arrived at the club, if anything she sounded like she was at the top of her game. 

Keaira smiled as they approached the bouncer. She stepped up to the bouncer and waited for him to lift up the green rope. She giggled as the bouncer gawked at her. 

Warner felt an odd surge of jealousy and pulled his daughter close to his side as the bouncer eyed her. The bouncer gave a nod that he understood the young woman was off limits and quickly lifted the velvet rope for the two of them.

Keaira glanced at her father and smiled a little to herself. She was a little surprised he’d gotten so possessive over her. The two of them stepped inside and were immediately met with the thrumming music from the speakers. Keaira’s eyes closed and the music seemed to take a hold of her. She began moving her body to the beat of the music.

Warner raised an eyebrow at her. He watched her for a moment before grabbing her and pulling her into the hall near the bathrooms. He was determined to get this done without a hitch.

Keaira made a surprised squeak noise as she was pulled away by her father. She looked at her father and somehow she knew what he wanted. She slipped around the corner toward where the ladies room had to be located.

Warner followed his daughter. When they got to the door to the storage room he smiled. “I want you to stay out here and keep watch.” He murmured looking in his daughter’s eyes.

Keaira nodded and carefully went through her purse to get out the pills he would need. It didn’t take her long to fish them out of the small pocket in her purse. She smiled and handed the little bag of pills to her father before giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

Warner raised an eyebrow at her. “What was that?” he asked his voice quiet and slightly intrigued. He felt the desire he’d been harboring for his own daughter flare a little in his core. He closed his hand a little firmer around the little bag of pills in the hopes of controlling himself.

Keaira smiled and shrugged one shoulder. “For good luck.” she said with a light, almost seductive look deep in her eyes. It was the first time she let her desire for her father show but even now it was barely noticeable. 

Warner laughed and shook his head a little. “Well if we do our job right we won’t need luck.” he said with a grin. With that said he turned and ducked into the storage room. He moved over to the kegs and quickly began his work of popping pills into them.

Keaira smiled and leaned by the wall to the bathroom. She waited for a few minutes before she slipped down the hallway a little so she could hear the music better. She was only there for a few minutes before her father came back out. She was swaying slightly to the music when she felt a hand on her hip. She whipped her head around to look at the man holding her.

Warner chuckled and gave his daughter an amused look. “C’mon we’re all set to leave.” he said pulling her toward the door. He was surprised when she stopped and refused to move any farther. “What?” he asked sternly.

Keaira looked at him with an almost pleading expression. “Already? I didn’t even get to dance yet.” She said looking a little disappointed. 

The Count raised an eyebrow at his young protege. “What do you call what you were doing when I came back?” he asked with a low laugh. He had to admit she was cute when she pouted like this, although at the same time it was a little annoying.

Keaira looked away toward the dance floor for a moment before looking back at her father. “I mean I didn’t get to dance out there, with someone.” She said with a sigh. “So c’mon, just one dance?” she asked looking at him with a light in her eyes that showed how much she wanted this.

Warner let out a huff of air and chuckled, shaking his head a little. “Alright, one dance.” he said with a half smile. 

Keaira smiled and jumped with excitement. She giggled with joy and took Warner’s arm leading him on to the dance floor. The two of them weaved their way through the crowd and found a good spot in the center of the room. Keaira placed her father’s hands on her hips and began to dance to the music. 

Warner smiled as his daughter began to move. Although when she let go of his hands he took his hands off her hips. He began to dance next to her letting himself get into the music. However, he noticed that compared to him, Keaira was completely lost in the feel of the beat and the influence of the music.

The song changed and just as Warner was about to take Keaira’s hand to lead her away she pressed her body back against his. He stiffened slightly as she began to dance against his body. He felt his desire for her flare to life again.

Keaira’s eyes were closed now as she danced against her father’s body. She smiled when she felt him take her hips in his hands again. She reached around and placed her hand on the back of Warner’s neck, lightly scratching his neck a little with her nails as they danced.

Warner groaned and pulled his daughter back against him even more. He could feel himself getting very aroused now. His pants were tighter now as well and he couldn’t help rocking his hips forward into his daughter’s backside.

Keaira let out a low moan that was almost impossible to hear over the music. She slowly bent her knees and moved down her father’s body. As she came back up again she moved her hips to the right then dipped down for a moment before coming back up this time moving her hips to the left.

The Count groaned and flipped his daughter around with an impressive about of strength and skill. He pulled her body close and kissed her hotly as she danced against him. 

Keaira blushed lightly and moaned wrapping her arms around him. She tangled the fingers of one hands into the back of Warner's short hair. With the other hand she scratched firmly at the lower part of his neck as well as where it met his back. She took one leg and ran it up the side of Warner's leg and hooked it around his hip. She broke away from his lips to bend backward, grinding her groin up into his as she did so. 

Unbeknownst to Keaira almost all eyes in the place were on her and her father now. She was also oblivious to the cheering. One of the people watching her dance was Verdant's owner, the one and only Oliver Queen. The young billionaire was entranced by the girl on his dance floor. He wondered who she was. She was the most beautiful girl he'd seen in a very long time and he was surprised he'd never seen her before. The man she was with barely registered to him however. He watched as she stepped back and spun around before dancing with her back to the man again.

“You have caught quite a few eyes.” Warner hissed in his daughter’s ear. His voice was seductive and amused. He ran a hand up his daughter's side and briefly over her breast before resting above her heart.

Keaira moaned and pressed her body back against her father. She opened her eyes and looked around a little. Her eyes fell upon a blonde man who looked to be in his mid to late 20’s who was watching her. She’d seen him on the news before. He was the young billionaire who owned this club. Keaira giggled as her father spun her around again.

The Count leaned in close to her, a slight smirk on his lips. “Distract him so I can get away unseen.” he hissed in his daughter’s ear. His tone of voice seemed to promise some sort of reward for her if she succeeded.

Keaira smiled and nodded. “Yes sir.” she said her voice only slightly seductive. She whirled away from her father and moved up the steps to the balcony. She made it look as though she was going up there to take a rest. She smiled at Oliver as she passed him to sit on the couch in the VIP area.

Oliver didn’t protest to her being up here. He was hypnotized by this new girl. She had this alluring quality to her that he couldn’t explain or understand. She just pulled him in like a moth to the flame. He found himself coming over to her, a flirtatious smile on his lips. “Can I get you a drink?” He asked standing near the couch she was sprawled out on.

Keaira giggled. “If you want.” She said with a small smile, a smile that was more like a grin than an actual smile. She looked up at him partially through her lashes. 

Oliver smiled and went over to the bar. “What can I get you?” He asked glancing at her over the bar.

“I’ll take a climax explosion.” Keaira said with just a hint of seduction in her voice.

Oliver grinned. He liked a girl that could order such provocatively named drinks with such confidence. He grabbed the tequila, vodka, gin and mango rum before going over to the mini fridge and getting out the freshly blended mango juice. He glanced at her once or maybe even twice while he was mixing her drink. “You like mango, huh?” He asked with a chuckle as he came over to her.

Keaira was laying on the couch while Oliver mixed the drinks just staring off into space. The whole time she knew when his eyes were on her. She had a gift for being able to sense when she was being watched, which she’d learned from growing up in Gotham. “Yeah. But I also like drinks with sexy names.” Keaira said taking the brightly colored drink from him.

Oliver chuckled again this time a little louder. He sat down in an armchair that was facing the couch she was lying on. He nodded and smiled a little more flirtatiously. “What are your top five?” He asked with a grin playing at the corner of his lips.

Keaira took a long, slow sip of her drink as she pondered his question. “Hm. My top five.. Kinky Sex, Screaming Orgasm, Climax Explosion, Tie Me To The Bedpost, and Wet Pussy.” She said with a sly smile. She looked over at Oliver on the last one.

“Is that the list of drinks or what you hope for tonight?” Oliver asked before he could stop himself. Oh wow. He hadn’t said something like that in years. He hadn’t flirted like this since before the island. Well he had but it had been an act at the time. With this girl, it had been an impulse, an instinct he’d not felt in a long time.

Keaira smiled and stood up, coming over to him, setting her drink on the side table next to him before climbing into his lap. “That depends. What are you hoping the answer is Mr. Queen?” She asked her voice soft and seductive.

Oliver grinned a little. “I’m hoping it’s a little of both.” he murmured looking up into her eyes. He couldn’t help being amazed at the vivid shade of green. He wondered if it was her real eye color. 

Keaira smiled, her eyes sparkling with mischief. “Good, because that’s the true answer.” She murmured with a flirtatious look. She leaned a little closer so her face was mere inches from his own.

Oliver smiled almost wickedly. This girl was something else. He watched her move closer and before he knew it his lips were connected to her’s. He had no idea that he’d been the one to make the move to kiss her.

Keaira was a little surprised that he had closed the distance between them. She had only meant to tease and seduce so her father could get away unseen. But this man, this man felt good against her lips. She pressed herself a little closer and tangled her fingers in the back of Oliver’s short hair.

Oliver’s eyes closed as the kiss progressed. He placed his hands on the young girl in his lap, one on her hip and the other on the back of her head. They kissed heavily for a long while before someone behind them cleared their throat making both of them look over.

“Sir, you are needed downstairs.” Said a tall well built black man. He was dressed in a suit and he looked mildly amused at the sight before him. But there was an urgency to his voice that said there was something wrong.

Oliver nodded. “Thank you, Diggle.” he said looking over at the man before turning back to Keaira. “Sadly I have to go but please stay and enjoy yourself. Hopefully we will run into each other again soon.” He said lifting her up and guiding her backward until she was steady on her feet.

Keaira smiled. “I have no doubt that we will.” she murmured in his ear before picking up her drink and watching him go off downstairs with his bodyguard. Now was her time to escape. She waited until they were both out of sight before she downed the rest of her drink and leaving Oliver a note on a napkin that she carefully tied to the stem of the glass. She could hear the commotion starting up downstairs and she knew the police would be here any minute to start asking questions about how those downstairs had gotten Vertigo. She grinned and slipped out the window and into the night.


	5. Vertigoed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got distracted for a while and couldn't quite channel the glory that is The Count so I decided to make this a little sample chapter. There will me more to come with these two. Hope you enjoy.

By the time Keaira got back to her father’s hide out it was around 1:30am. She wasn’t surprised to see that most of the people who worked for her father had gone home to bed. She came upstairs to the room she shared with her father a smile on her lips. When she walked into the room however she was surprised to see her father seated at his desk with a drink in his hand.

Warner didn’t look up at her at first, instead he just sat there in the dark sipping his whiskey. “You got back later than I expected.” he said casually. He was currently seated in his desk chair with his feet on the desk in front of him. It was a nice look for him, seated there silhouetted by moonlight. 

Keaira nodded and moved over to her dresser to put her purse down. “Yeah sorry about that. Wanted to make sure you had plenty of time to get away.” she said. Her mind wandered back to the kiss she’d shared with Oliver. She didn’t hear her father move behind her.

Warner closed in behind her without giving away that he was there. “Yes and it smells to me like you had a little fun while you were at it. But nevertheless you did very well, so here is your reward.” he murmured in her ear before plunging one of his dual needle syringes into her neck. He had originally meant to give her his unique mixture that he saved for himself, but his jealousy managed to take him over causing him to inject her with the wrong syringe, his pure form Vertigo, instead. Had he realized this he may have panicked a little or worried that she was going to overdose, but he was too drunk to notice.

Keaira gasped and clutched at her neck as she began to violently shiver and shake. Her body felt like it was on fire while being electrocuted. But after a few minutes the intense pain of it faded slightly into something new. She bit her lower lip hard and her cheeks flushed. Her thighs instinctively closed and she began to pant for breath.

Warner watched with a grin on his lips but when he noticed the pain was different for Keaira he looked intrigued. He began to examine her reactions more closely than before. Was she getting aroused by this? “Heh, now that is very interesting.” he murmured.

Keaira shivered and felt her knees buckling as the warm, vibration like feeling continued. She quickly leaned on her vanity dresser before her knees had time to give out on her. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and vaguely noticed the difference in her eyes. The pupils were blown wide but the green seemed even brighter and it almost looked like pools of the new batch of liquid Vertigo they had created together. Her attention shifted to her father’s reflection and she blushed as she realized she had let out a moan.

Warner was very intoxicated from celebrating how well the job had gone tonight and if he was not perhaps he wouldn’t have done the very thing he was about to do next. He moved over and pressed in close behind his daughter. “Tell me, was he a good kisser?” Warner asked grabbing Keaira’s hip tight with one hand and turning her head to his with the other.

Keaira looked like it was hard for her to think straight. After a moment she nodded and breathed out a soft reply. She looked up into her father’s eyes his fingers on her bare skin were electrifying in the most intoxicating way. It was almost as though she could feel his aura sparking out into her skin through his touch.

Warner let out a soft growl. He had no idea why he was getting so possessive over this young girl, at least not in this way. He should be possessive over her but as a father, not like this. He leaned in and kissed her hard on the mouth, laying a kiss on her that was firm, hot and showed exactly how possessive he was feeling.

Keaira moaned and felt herself getting even more aroused. She squeezed her thighs together tighter as she normally did when she got extremely wet very quickly. Something in her clicked and she lost all of the last bits of self control she had left. She kissed back turning around to press against her father.

Warner wasted no time in quickly removing his daughter’s dress, unzipping it in one swift movement and letting it fall to the floor around her. He moved his lips to her neck, giving it a soft nibble before moving onward down to her collarbone.

Keaira moaned, arching up a little toward his mouth. She looked down at the top of her father’s head mere seconds before he lifted his gaze to look into her eyes. Their eyes locked and she felt her head swim from the intense connection that sparked to life between them.

Warner kissed his daughter again before he lifted her up to sit on the vanity table. He kissed her again this time with added force. He was pleased when this kiss caused her to wrap her legs around his waist. He could feel her heels digging into his back a little, a jabbing reminder that he was indeed doing this.

Keaira kissed back hot and heavy, tangling her fingers in her father’s hair and flushing a light pink as she felt just how hard The Count was. _Bed.._ she thought to herself. Before she could break away to speak the thought out loud she felt herself get lifted up off the vanity and brought over to her bed.

Warner stood by the bed and untangled her legs from his waist, letting her fall backward on to the bed. She fell back into the pillows, her position sprawled out. She looked like the perfect vision of sin and ecstasy, causing him to get reminded once more of how long it had been since he’d actually had the pleasure of having sex. The thought of having sex with someone so beautiful made his eyes flash with lust. Deep in the back of his mind a voice reminded him this young woman before him was his own daughter, but the voice couldn’t reach him. It was too broken and faded by the time it bounced to the forefront of his mind to really be understood.

Keaira looked up at her father and tried her hardest to convey in her gaze how much she didn’t want it to stop here. She was still wearing her lace up heels, her jewelry and her undergarments. Her hair was still up in the long pony tail as well but it was looser than before. She opened her legs a little more in a clear invitation.

Warner wasted no time in ridding himself of his shirt, boots and pants before climbing on to the bed. He was so focused on sex that he forgot about the one thing he had tried to keep from his daughter, his scars.

Keaira saw the light catch differently over the three scars on his chest. She was hypnotized by them. They were so close together it reminded her of those body corset piercings crossed only in the form of a scar. She reached up and touched them, looking up at him when she heard him groan and take a large inhale of breath. She wanted to ask about them but her brain didn’t let her get that far. Instead she leaned forward and moved her lips over the one highest on his body. She moved her lips over each one tenderly.

Warner didn’t know how to react at first so he just let her do as she pleased. He had to admit her lips felt very good moving over his scarred flesh like this. “Keaira..” he breathed. This was the first time he’d used her first name. He chuckled when he felt her breathing hitch although he didn’t realize it had been because of him.

Keaira lifted her head up to look at her father. She leaned up and kissed him deeply wrapping her arms around his neck and tangling her fingers in his short hair. She had never felt something like this before. The connection between them was so overwhelming but it felt good, it felt right, despite their shared blood. “They are beautiful.” She murmured her voice soft.

Warner’s eyes darkened as if he took it as an insult that she would say such a thing at a time like this. When he saw the tenderness and the adoration in her eyes he realized she truly meant it. He shook his head, his eyes softening a little. “You are.. strange.” He murmured as he guided her chin up so he could kiss her. This kiss was different, one could almost perceive this one as a kiss between lovers.

Keaira blushed and felt her stomach flutter at the affection in the kiss. It was the most he’d ever shown to her and it made the situation even more intense than before. As they kissed he ran his free hand over her side for a moment. She barely noticed his hand resting on her side until it slipped behind her and unclipped her bra. She gasped in surprise as her bra was unclipped, causing her to break the kiss.

The Count chuckled at how shocked she had gotten. It was probably because she’d never been with someone who had the skill of unclipping a bra with one hand. He smirked down at her with amusement glittering in his eyes.

Keaira smiled. “Why do I get the feeling your talent is going to ruin me?” She asked with a playful tone. There was a flirtatious glimmer accompanying the lust in her eyes now. She looked down focusing her gaze off to the side a little, leaning back ever so slightly and took the bra off lightly tossing it over toward her laundry hamper. Once that was out of the way she looked back up at her father.

Warner laughed and leaned in close to her ear. “Answer me this, can you really say you will regret it?” He asked his tone slightly huskier than before. He pulled back and was surprised when she just smiled a little more and placed both hands on his face pulling him in for another passionate kiss.

Keaira smiled into the kiss for a moment before snaking her hand into the back of her father’s hair again. She vaguely registered they were moving backward on the bed. She lay there with her father over her just kissing hot and heavy.

Warner ran his hands down Keaira’s sides until he got to her hips before he pulled back to sit up on his knees between her legs. He smiled when he saw she looked almost completely lost in a daze of lust and pleasure. When she looked up at him their eyes locked for a moment before The Count took a moment to look over her body. He was far from disappointed. Her breasts were 34 C’s he guessed and they were just very lovely, round and perky. He felt his lust spike again and he focused on ridding her of her underwear next. They were silk and lace which was a pleasant surprise.

Keaira lifted her legs so it was easier for him to get her panties off. She settled so her legs were spread, one on either side of him. Her breathing hitched as she watched The Count slowly rake his eyes down her body starting from her breasts. She blushed ever so slightly when she noticed him lick his lips at the sight of how wet she was.

“Looks like I’m not the only one excited by all.. this.” The Count said, making a gesture with his hand to nothing in particular. He watched Keaira, smirking slightly as she hooked her legs around his waist and used them as leverage to sit up and kiss him. He let out a low chuckle before returning her kiss. He let her use her weight to lay them back on the bed once more.

Keaira moaned and ground her hips down, her groin rubbing against his and causing glorious friction. She broke the kiss, eyes closed. Her head fell back a little and she let out a pleased, very aroused puff of air. She slowly opened her eyes and the lusty, drugged up look was back, almost as strong as when she first felt the arousal from the pure Vertigo.

Warner groaned and knew that was the last straw. He sat up, and as if knowing exactly what he wanted, his daughter unwrapped her legs from around him so he could remove his underwear. He quickly climbed to the edge of the bed and whipped off his boxers, flinging them somewhere in the room. In the morning he would end up finding them hanging from his daughter’s vanity mirror. He moved back over to his daughter, situating himself between her spread legs once more. He leaned in and kissed her, distracting her for only a few seconds before he slipped two fingers into her and rubbing his thumb over her clit.

Keaira wrapped an arm around her father and tangled her fingers in his hair as they kissed. However when his fingers entered her body she arched and gasped. “Mmph god.” she moaned softly. She blushed at the feeling of being stretched. It had been a long time since she had had sex.

The Count grinned and took this as his moment to plunge his tongue into his daughter’s mouth. One side of his mouth curled up into a sly and very amused smirk as Keaira let out a soft moan as his tongue touched her’s. Then just as quickly he was pulling back from the kiss. “Hmm, tight, that’s a pleasant surprise.” He murmured.

Keaira moaned low in the back of her throat, a mild blush erupting across her face. She scowled at her father but was unable to hold the look for long. The pleasure was building rapidly and soon she would be at her breaking point. “I can’t hold back much longer. Please I need more.” Keaira gasped out.

Warner grinned and let out a low, wicked chuckle. “As long as you’re sure, my little countess.” He hissed leaning in to kiss her neck as he positioned himself at her entrance. In truth they both knew the end game here and that one way or another they would get there.

Keaira pulled Warner into another kiss, using her legs to guide him forward into her folds. Moans from both of them echoed through the room as his hard member filled her. Somewhere in her brain she was being lectured about this most recent in her line of reckless decisions but she didn’t care enough to listen. Instead she closed that door, locked it and threw away the key.

The Count began moving in and out of his daughter’s slick hot folds. He was amazed at how tight she was. “Fuck.. you feel better than I could have ever thought.” He hissed. He was pleased to see her face darken even more from his words. “You truly are quite beautiful.” He hissed in her ear, a wicked smirk on his lips.

Keaira blushed and kissed him deeply. She began rocking her hips with his thrusts. She needed more. Oh god, this was gonna take all night.


End file.
